Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Debuted in 1993 with the award-winning movie, Stolen Babies. Used In TV Shows *Arthur (Heard in a wide variety of episodes, except for "Arthur's Baby" and "D.W.'s Baby". Primarily used for Baby Kate.) *Adventure Time (Heard once in "Jake the Dog" and "Dad's Dungeon".) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (Heard often in "Paddington the Babysitter".) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018 TV Series) *The Amazing World of Gumball (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Dress"; once in a normal pitch in "The Name", "The Law", "The Triangle", "The Rerun", "The Rival", and "The Spinoffs".) *Archer *Atomic Betty (Heard in "Who's the Baby Now?".) *Barney & Friends (Heard once in "Room for Everyone".) *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Time Rush (Heard once in "Big Time Wedding".) *Blue's Clues (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!" (after the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that), "Making Changes" and "Blue's Wishes".) *BoJack Horseman *The Boss Baby: Back in Business (Heard once in "Research & Development".) *Bubble Guppies (Heard once in "Bubble Baby!".) *Caillou (Heard once in "Caillou's All Alone" in a high pitch and "Caillou Roars" in a normal pitch.) *Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (Heard once in "El Materdor".) (After Mater is supposedly defeated by the bulldozers, one of the cars in the audience cries like this; presumably a baby car.) *Casualty *Celebrity Deathmatch *Chappelle's Show *Charmed (Heard once in "Charmageddon".) *Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge *Chowder (Heard once in "The Trouble with Truffles".) *Corn & Peg (Heard twice in a low pitch in "Adventures in Horsesitting".) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Doc McStuffins (Heard once in "Mirror, Mirror On My Penguin".) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy (Heard in 3 episodes.) *Everybody Hates Chris (Heard briefly in "Everybody Hates the Laundromat".) *The Fairly OddParents *Family Guy (Heard once in "Cop and a Half-wit".) *GirlStuff/BoyStuff (Heard once in a low pitch in "The In Crowd".) *The Gifted (Heard once in "outfoX" and "no Mercy".) *Gravity Falls (Heard once in "Irrational Treasure".) *Harvey Beaks (Heard once in "The Case Of The Missing Pancake".) *Henry Hugglemonster (Heard once in "Monster Dough".) *Higglytown Heroes (Heard twice in "Kip's Sweet Tooth" in a high pitch.) *Home Movies (Heard once in "Shore Leave".) *House Husbands *The Jellies *Johnny Test (Heard once in "Gil-Stopping Johnny".) *Journey to the West (1986 TV series) (Heard in season 02) *Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2011 (Heard once in the Latvian Postcard.) *Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2016 (Heard in the Cypriot Postcard in a low pitched.) *It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia *L.A Heat *Law & Order (Heard in the last 17 seasons.) *Law & Order: Criminal Intent *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit *Legend of the Three Caballeros (Heard once in a high pitched version in "Labyrinth and Repeat".) *Lethal Weapon *Little Riley Jacob *Lost (Heard once in "The Shape of Things to Come".) *Mad Money *Mad TV *Malcolm in the Middle *Married... with Children *Marvel's Runaways (Heard once in "Hostile Takeover".) *Mucha Lucha (Heard twice in "Chinche".) *My Goldfish is Evil (Heard once in "Derailed".) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Heard once in "Equestria Games".) *The New Adventures of Madeline (Heard once in "Madeline and the Magic Show".) *Odd Squad (Heard once in "The O Team".) *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in "Back to the Past!".) *Padjaklubi (Heard once in the first episode of Season 7.) *Preacher (Heard in low pitch in "Call & Response".) *Pink Panther and Pals (Heard once in "Pink Kahuna".) *Radio Free Roscoe *Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty (Heard once in "Purrfect Party".) *Reboot (Heard once in "Medusa Bug" and "Identity Crisis Part 1".) *Regular Show (Heard once in "Wall Buddy".) *Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Lust for Puppets".) *Sanjay and Craig *The Secret World of Santa Claus (Heard once in "The Boy Who Wished To Be Little Again".) *Seinfeld (Heard in the last 2 seasons only.) *Sesame Street *Sheep in the Big City *Shining Time Station (Heard once in "Mr. Conductor Gets Left Out" on the 24 Hour Crybaby Channel.) *Skinnamarink TV *Skunk Fu! *Sofia the First (Heard in "King for a Day".) *Sons of Anarchy *South Park (Heard once in "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!" and often whenever the PC Babies cry.) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Two Thumbs Down" and "King Plankton".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Diaz Family Vacation" along with Hollywoodedge, Baby Crying Slowly PE144001, Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 and other vocals in a group of poor Mewni babies if you listen carefully.) *Superjail! (Heard twice in "Mr. Grumpy Pants" and once in "Jean, Paul, Beefy, and Alice".) *SuperNews! (Heard once in "The Death of MTV".) *Super Why! (Heard often in "Jack and the Beanstalk" and once in "The Boy Who Cried Wolf".) *Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Super Trip to the Supermarket".) *Teen Titans (Heard once in "Divide and Conquer".) *Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Teen Titans Save Christmas", "Collect Them All!" where a boy cries like a baby, "Witches Brew" and "Crab Shenanigans".) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Trollhunters *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *The Thundermans (Heard once in "Four Supes and a Baby".) *Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in "Circus Jerks" where Pumbaa cries like a baby.) *True Tori (Heard once in "The Fairytale Falls Apart".) *Victor and Valentino (Heard once in "Escape from Bebe Bay" (CaCao cries like that if you listen very carefully.)) *Victorious (Heard once in "The Bad Roomate".) *The Walking Dead *We Bare Bears (Heard once in "Pizza Band".) *Wonder Showzen (Heard once in "Justice".) *The X-Files (Heard once in a season 1 or 2 episode.) *YaYa and Zouk (Heard twice in "The Ball".) *Young Justice (Heard once in "Misplaced".) Movies NOTE: Don't expect this sound effect in every movie - even if contains a baby. *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) (Heard during the scene when a group of people are rushing and trying to get attention at once, causing Ralphie to wrap a baby as a present.) *Adopting Terror (2012) *Antz (1998) *Arthur Christmas (2011) (Used in a high pitch.) *Baby Geniuses (1999) *Baby Geniuses 2: Superbabies (2004) *The Binding (2016) *The Boxtrolls (2014) (Heard from Baby Eggs thrice as he cries, while his father was killed by Snatcher (during Eggs' backstory scene).) *Dead End (2003) *Drive Angry (2011) *Evolution (2001) *For Richer or Poorer (1997) (After Brad Sexton shouts "$5,000,000?" in a bank, an off-screen baby was heard crying like this.) *Frozen (2013) (After Elsa freezes outside, she hears a newborn baby crying like this, and its mom hides it from her.) *The Hangover (2009) (Heard from Baby Carlos after the police car door hits him.) *The Hollars (2016) *Ice Age (2002) (Used for Roshan in the multi-language clip found on the 2-disc DVD. The sound effect is cut from the final film.) *The Kingdom (2007) (Heard from a little girl when a war nearby scared her.) *The Last Laugh (2019) *License to Wed (2007) *My Baby's Daddy (2004) *Noelle (2019) (An offscreen baby cries like that in the background when Noelle gets arrested after beating up the fake Santa Claus.) *Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard from Oggy crying.) *The Onion Movie (2008) *Pocahontas (1995) (Heard during the song "Virginia Company".) *Quints (2000) (Heard throughout the film.) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) (Heard in a high and normal pitch.) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Mainly used for Aidan.) *Schindler's List (1993) (Remastered version only. When you pass the first 50 minutes of this long movie, Baby Kate's cry was heard in the background, if you listen very carefully.) *Shrek the Third (2007) (Heard from an ogre baby after it vomits.) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Sky High (2005) (While all are inside, Sky High gets turned into babies by the Pacifier.) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018) (Heard in a low volume as part of ambience.) *Stolen Babies (1993) (Debut, heard thrice during the climax.) *The Unauthorized Full House Story (2015) *Wonder Woman (2017) (When Diana sees a baby, she tries to grab it, but then she made it cry.) Videos *Arthur: Arthur Gets Lost (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "Lost!".) *Arthur: Arthur's Pet Business (1997) (Videos) (Heard twice in "Arthur's Pet Business".) *Arthur: Arthur Saves The Day (2004) (Videos) (Heard once in "D.W. All Wet".) *Arthur: Arthur's First Sleepover (1998) (Videos) (Heard often in "Arthur's Lost Dog" while Kate throws a tantrum over wanting a balloon.) *Blue's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here! (2001) (Videos) (Heard once in "The Baby's Here!". After the viewers point at the gray baby alligator, it cries like that.) Shorts *The Fifth Horseman (2012) (Heard in the opening sequence.) *The Pig Who Cried Werewolf (2011) (Heard once) Commercials USA: *AOL - "Quick Thinking" (2004) *Army National Guard - Short 6 Second Ad on YouTube About a Huge Fire (2019) *Baby Wiggles 'n Giggles Doll (1996) *Buick Regal GS - Feeding Time! (2014) (Commercials) *Bob Rohrman Gurnee Hyundai (radio) (2011 and 2013) *Kids Foot Locker - The Adventures of Kung Shu (1990's) (Heard in a high pitch.) *Johnson & Johnson - There's a lot more to J&J than you think. (2019) (Commercials) *March of Dimes - Stadium (2007) *McDonalds Breakfast (radio) (2018) *Purell (radio) (2003) *QuikTrip (2008) *Samsung Activewasher - Tackles All Your Laundry Needs (2015) *Slim Jim (2013) *Target - "Baby Blues" (1999) *Taylor Kia - "Don't Cry" (radio) (2018) *Visa - "Baby Talk" (2001) UK: *BT - Think Fast - heard once in "Baby or Unlimited Calls" (2002) *DTI - Child Safety - Hospital (2017) *KP Skips - Pneumatic Drill (1997) *Network Rail - Vicious Cycle "It won't kill you..." (2009, radio) *Pot Noodle (2001) *Sainsbury's - Baby & Toddler Sale (2002, radio) Video Games PC: *Black and White 2 (2005) *Reader Rabbit’s Reading 1 *Torin's Passage Sony PlayStation: *Desert Bus (2002 remake) *Saints Row: The Third Nintendo (NES Digital): *Dr. Jekyll & Mr Hyde (1999) Online Games *Arthur: Don't Wake Kate *Milk Quest Toys *Bop It! (2015 Version) - (Heard briefly when it tells you to "cradle it".) *TYCO's Baby Wiggles 'n Giggles Doll Promos *Cartoon Network - Har Har Thursdays - Gwen vs. Owen (2008) *Cartoon Network - Superheroes on an Airplane (2000) (Heard towards the end.) *Fish Hooks (Promos) *PBS Kids - Little Riley Jacob (2001) Trailers *Frozen (2013) (Trailers) *The Hangover (2009) (Trailers) *The Hollars (2016) YouTube Videos *Annoying Orange (Heard once in "Try Not to Laugh Challenge.") *Arlo - Looking Back at Nintendo's MOST HORRIFIC E3 EVER *Arthur YTPs *Brandon Rogers (Heard once in "A Day with Mom".) *DiamondCounter *English Singsing (Heard in “Kids vocabulary Theme "Sounds" - Animal, Human, Transportation - Words Theme collection for kids” and “Kids vocabulary Theme "Human" - Action verbs, Body, Feel - Words Theme collection - Learn English”.) *Glove and Boots *MadShenans (Heard once in "PART 7 50 Ways to Pop a Water Balloon) *The Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "The Boss Baby".) *Random Encounters (Heard in "The K Rool Way".) *SuperMarioLogan Videos (Heard once in "Baby Shrek.") *Tito's Toys and Dolls Apps *Little Critter (Heard twice in "The New Baby" and "I Was So Mad".) Audio *McDougal Littell - World History: Ancient Civilizations (Audiobook) (Heard in "Saraswati Earthquake": when the protagonist witnesses the damage done by the earthquake, they heard a baby crying like this.) Anime *DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) *RWBY (Heard once in a high pitch in "Argus Limited" when a baby cries due to being startled by the Grimm attack on the train.) Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Sound Effects Category:Sound Ideas Series 6000 Category:Human Sound Effects Category:Baby Sound Effects Category:Crying Sound Effects Category:Baby Crying Sound Effects Category:Sound Effects